


Pipe-Dream

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, Bucky/You - Freeform, F/M, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: Some dreams really do come true.
Relationships: bucky x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Pipe-Dream

My eyes wander around the room, trying to look everywhere but where I want to look the most. Knowing he will feel my eyes on him, I glance at him for a moment, pulling away almost immediately. He's beautiful. I love him.

I couldn't sleep that night. I didn't want to watch a movie or TV show, so I let my mind aimlessly grasp at thoughts that couldn't be pinned down. I thought about what I had planned for the next day and what I was going to eat for breakfast. I tried to keep my mind from him for a few seconds, but each time I tried, he would thrust himself into the mix, completely derailing the train of thought I was on. Eventually, my thoughts were put to rest, and I fell asleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't clean up before you came. No one usually has a reason to come into my room. Or wants to really," I say, trying to sound casual and lighthearted but failing pretty epically. He only smiled in response, not really sure what to say. "Do you want to watch a movie maybe?"

He nodded and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. I sat down next to him, almost stiffly, and turned to a channel that was playing some romantic comedy. We watched, neither of us saying much.

I glanced over at him. My eyes met his. I blinked, and his lips were on mine. No warning. Just boom. Kiss.

Wordlessly, he grabbed my leg, swinging it over his lap. Again. No warning. His hands gripped my hips and began rocking them over his thigh. My mind could barely keep up with what was happening, but I almost didn't want to. I wanted to let him take control and do everything I dreamt that he would. This being one of them.

Rocking steadily, I could feel my underwear getting more and more damp, and I wondered if he could feel it too. Our lips were still pressed together, but involuntarily, a moan tore out of my throat, causing him to pull away and look at me. I could feel his eyes watching as my body contracted, waves of pleasure washing over me, making my head fall onto his shoulder.

"Bucky, I-I can't-" I said through ragged breaths. My hands were clenched around his shoulders as my legs shook around his thick thigh. My whole body was hot. I didn't think I could take anymore.

Jolting awake, I sat up in a panic.

"Hey Y/N, can I come in?" I heard a voice from outside my door. It was him. This brought my attention back to the ache between my legs that lingered from the dream. I could feel my skin was flushed and my breathing was fast. "Y/N? You okay?" he called out again.

"Yeah. I-uh-give me a second," I said quickly, trying to still bring myself to reality. I looked down, and my arousal was clear through my shirt. I pulled to covers up to my chin and called Bucky into my room.

"Hey, there are some pancakes in the kitchen if you want to come join us for breakfast," he said from the doorway, smiling.

"Thanks Bucky. I'll be down in a minute."

He only nodded and closed the door. My head sagged as intruding thoughts permeated my mind. I looked like a mess. He's never going to think of me in the way that I think of him. I'm the last one up, aren't I? Everyone is going to be downstairs. I don't want to face him after that dream. Oh my gosh. He could smell it. My underwear was soaked through, and I know he could smell it.

This horrifying realization struck me, and I determined that there was no way I could go down those stairs to where he was waiting for me to eat his pancakes. I couldn't do it. But I had to. Maybe he didn't notice. I mean he was all the way at the door, and I was all the way in my bed. It's not like he is a super soldier that notices everything or anything, right?

After that, I avoided him the best I could. If I heard him talking in one room, I walked in the opposite direction. I avoided looking at him, not trusting my thoughts that had way too much control over my bodily reactions. Dreams similar to the one I had were reoccurring events that left me hot and uncomfortable in my bed in the morning, wishing they would come true. I doubted that he would notice my absence in his life because I doubted that he noticed my presence in it in the first place.

I was walking down the hall, my eyes following the baseboards, thinking of the warm bath that awaited my arrival to my room. I turned my head to look at a painting on the wall when I crashed into a big body. Solid body. Arms reached out to steady me. I began apologizing until I looked to see who I crashed into. Bucky.

Immediately, words stopped coming out of my mouth, and I ducked my head and kept walking by. I didn't make it very far as his hand reached out and caught my wrist, pulling me back to face him. I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. I just felt too embarrassed. I felt that I shouldn't love him the way I do. It was inappropriate and it cost me a greatly desired friendship with Bucky already.

"Hey Y/N, what's up?" he asked gently. When he saw that I had no real intention on answering, he continued, "We haven't talked in awhile and it almost feels like you're avoiding me."

At this, I looked up to see a hurt expression in his eyes. All he would be able to see in mine was shame.

"It's nothing. I just-" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Just what?" he asked, his tone still soft.

I opened my mouth, hoping something would come out that would remedy this whole awkward situation. I looked at him, his lips, his eyes. I glanced down at his hand still around my wrist. My mind flashed back to the dream I had about him without even really realizing that I had thought of it. This was the worst time to think about that. I mean he was standing right in front of me, less than two feet away.

My body, however, had a mind of its own and decided to react according to the remembrance of the amazing dream. My heart started to beat faster, and my underwear felt wet. Oh no.

His eyebrows lifted, and his head cocked to the side. He took a half step closer to me.

"Y/N," he started.

"I'm so sorry Bucky. I can't help it. I had a dream a few weeks ago, and I just couldn't bring myself to face you after it. I was too embarrassed. You-"

"Dream of what? What happened?"

I shook my head, casting my eyes to the floor. "I can't tell you."

"Then show me," he said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Why would he say that? I knew that he had to have known that it was some sort romantic dream. I knew that he could hear my heartbeat speed up and smell my arousal. But why would he want me to show him?

"Bucky. I-I don't think that would be such a good idea," I said quietly. "You don't think of me that way," I said even more hushed.

"Who told you that?" he smiled. He pulled me to the end of the hall, in front of the door to my room. "Show me."

I led him inside my room, hesitantly to my bed. I looked at him, expecting regret on his face, but instead found a soft smile and what could have been considered excitement and curiosity. I sat him down on the edge of my bed, and carefully climbed on his lap. The smile on his face never wavered.

My hands rested on his shoulders as his found my waist. I leaned in slowly, giving him every opportunity to brush me off his lap and walk out the door. But he didn't. He leaned into me and met his lips to mine. And how perfect that was.

We both pulled away and started talking at the same time.

"Bucky-"

"Y/N-"

Soft laughs filled the room.

"You first," he said to me.

"Bucky. You don't have to do this. If you're not comfortable with this," I stopped, not really sure how to finish that sentence.

"What's 'this'?" he said smirking. "We haven't even started. What did I do in that dream of yours?"

I closed my eyes and smiled, not really believing what was happening. I shook my head, almost as if to shake away any hesitations or doubts.

I started to rock my hips on his thighs. I shifted so I was centered over just one of them. I looked up to meet his eyes, silently asking if what I was doing was okay. His eyes widened, but he didn't miss a beat and began to push and pull my hips over his jean clad leg. A soft moan escaped my lips. The thin sleep shorts I was wearing didn't provide much of a layer between his thigh and me. The friction soon caused my eyes to close and my forehead to find his shoulder. My fingers wound into his hair and gently tugged.

"Can you feel it?" I asked shakily, almost incoherently. "Wet."

"Yeah," he whispered hotly in my ear. "I could smell you when I knocked on your door a few weeks ago. I could smell you in the hallway. But it feels so much better than I ever imagined."

He continued to rock me until I cried out. He watched me. I could tell. He then lifted me off his lap and placed me down onto my sheets. He hovered over me, a knee pushing my legs apart so he could settle between them.

"Bucky," I started but my words turned into moans as his hands danced up my thighs. The cool metal of his left hand cooled my warm body. His right hand, however, found its way to a more sensitive part of me. His palm lay flat against my center, and my hips jutted into his hand.

His lips found mine again. I could taste the coffee on his breath. How did this ever end up happening?

I could feel myself chasing my release, and Bucky helped me get there. My hand grabbed his wrist to keep him where he was. I pressed his fingers where I wanted him most, and I couldn't stop the moans from tumbling out. My whole body shook and then stopped.

I blearily opened my eyes to see him grinning down at me. I smiled.

"That must have been quite the dream," he said with a smile in his voice before leaning down to kiss me.

"But reality was so much better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
